Kid`s Evil Parodies
'''Kid`s Evil Parodies '''is an popular show made in the evil Kids Country. It`s even more popular than The Killers and Nudity Boom. It does air on the evil Kids Channel. It seems to be filmed in Kanasas City Studio. The show, as the name says, is hosted by That Evil Kid. It ran for 4 seasons and 100 episodes. It ended in 2013 because That Evil Kid said so. In 2015, they got Another Evil Kid to make a revival of the show that will air in 2016. Parodies 1. Breakfast Dr. Rabbit RAMPAGE!! 2. Did Somebody Say "Holero"? 3. Ali Squawk's Bird Stories 4. Transgenders 5. Coalgate Commercial 6. Teletdarkies 7. Mario is Alive! featuring Demonic Fetus 8. SQUADALA Bomb System Commercial 9. Black House Apocalypse 10. Pork-Man 11. Gotta Get Up on Gay Day 12. Destroy my Face 13. Black House Apocalypse 2: Return of the Bankruptcy 14. Teletdarkies The Movie: No's revenge 15. Ms. Pork-Man 16. Teletdarky War 17. Sanic vs. Malleo 18. Sanic vs. Malleo 2 19. Ms. Pork-Man 2 20. Antiques Boredshow 21. The GayFighters 22. Ohrats 23. Bash Cranberry 24. Veryboring Inactivity 25. Dora the Exploder (season 1 finale) 26. Compost Dust Idiocy Commercial 27. The Sims Go Pee Pee In Their Pants 28. Nothing Wiki 29. Livin` Ninten 30. EBS: The Extra-Bad Shame 31. Fat Dude: The Shame 32. Fat Dude: The Shame 2: O RLY? YA RLY! NO WAI! 33. Fat Dude: The Shame 3: Nobody Can Tolerate This 34. Gibberish Littles 35. Brawl of the Cancelled TV Shows 36. Leddit Stop 37. YouTube MySpace and I'll Google your Yahoo 38. Butt-O-Fart Commercial 39. Butt Check 40. What's not for DINNER? 41. Halo Kitty 42. The Misadventures of Virtual MAH BOI 43. Mario's PINGAS Commercial 44. Grand Theft Says Me Street 45. Kingdom Spank Me 46. Hotel Enderman 47. A Solo Tribute to Nobody 48. ME: Egotistic Television 49. Donald Duck Hunt 50. Hotel Enderman 2 (season 2 finale) 51. REJECTION: The Shame 52. Sucky Portable 53. Tiger Fail 54. The Fake War 55. Some Type of Squid on Strike 56. Jeff the Smart Guy 57. Twenty Seven Millisecond Battle of FAIL 59. The UnUltimate Showdown of Ultimate Stupidity 60. Blernsball Simulator 3.000 AD 61. Higglytown Villains 62. Family Gay 63. Slum Bucket Commercial 64. Stupid Malleo Stupid Show 65. Bash Cranberry Kills Himself Racing 66. Swearing is Stupid 67. Rabies Got Back 68. Stupid Game 666 Black and White EX UnAdvanced BS 'OVER9000 69. Click here to burn 42! 70. A Day in the Life of a Total Nobody 71. Spaceship to Uranus 72. ALIENS Channel 73. Some Type of Squid Kills Himself 74. I Hate Trash! 75. Knock-OFF (season 3 finale) 76. Super Smash Bros. WIN 77. Mineshaft 78. Five Nights at Webkinz 79. Stupid Bowser's Shame 80. TitanaBae: Millennial Snake 81. Filet Mignon Emergency 82. Rabid Einstein 83. Bored of these Things 84. Five Nights at FedEx 85. Hairy Potty 86. The Great Webkinz War 87. My Little Brony: Fandoms are Tragic 88. Cookie Licker 89. The Great Teletdarky Massacre 90. Sickening Bread Commercial 91. Dora Commits Suicide: The Shame 92. Stupid Bash Smothers Brawl 93. Stupid Donald Duck Hunt 94. The Bad Teletdarkies Show 95. Goontown Simulator 96. Cour'ejj the Cowardly God Show 97. Irregular Show 98. Wickedpedia 99. The Winnerific Adventure 100. A Toilet Made out of Paper - The Movie (season 4 finale, series finale) Category:TV Shows Category:Evil Category:Stuff